HISTORIA DEL TRIO
by La Comadreja
Summary: A los fanaticos de este trio, ahora los conceran en una faceta completamente diferente. CAPITULO 3, no se lo pierdan, aun hay mucho que aprender . . .
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA DEL TRIO

**NA: Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de este trío. Ahora tendrán la oportunidad de conocerlos demostrando lo intenso de su amistad en… otro sentido. Espero que les divierta:P (ubíquenlo después del quinto libro)**

Transcurrían las primeras semanas del año en Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione y Ron continuaban con su maravillosa amistad, que cada día era más fuerte, con mayor confianza y también conocimiento entre ellos.

Hermione siempre ha sido una chica muy estudiosa, siempre preocupada por tantas cosas que no se había detenido a pensar que había pasado su pubertad dando paso a la adolescencia casi sin darse cuenta. Bueno y mucho menos aún con dos chicos como Harry y Ron que son tan inocentes y tan tranquilos, realmente poco hormonales (¿?)… o por lo menos ella nunca había detectado nada.

No, ellos no eran como todos esos chicos que tienen sueños eróticos y despiertan mojados por la mañana, o que se reúnen en el baño para masturbarse pensando en alguien o en nadie. Cómo podía ser, realmente ni ella había sentido tanto las hormonas, y con tantas cosas que hacer! bueno tal vez alguna vez, un poco de esa agradable sensación de estar (no es por presumir pero…) con lo dos chicos mas lindos y famosos del colegio.

Bueno, tan no lo creía que ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza… _hasta aquél día_.

Harry y Ron bajaron tarde a la sala común, Hermione los esperaba para ir a desayunar. Ron le susurraba algo a Harry que parecían consejos, parecía estar tratando de ayudarlo acerca de algo que le sucediera, venían aún en pijama. Harry al ver a Hermione se apretó (aunque no había necesidad) el nudo de la bata.

_-Hey! los estoy esperando para ir a desayunar_-

_-Ajá, si ahorita_– le respondió Ron pero pasaron tan apurados que ella se preocupó, talvez Harry se sentía mal otra vez.

-_¡Ron, Ron!_ - insistió Hermione caminando a unos 10 pasos de ellos, ninguno de los dos volteó, iban hacia los baños.

Al llegar Harry entró inmediatamente al baño con una muda de ropa bajo el brazo. Ron se detuvo en la puerta atravesando un brazo y cerrándole el paso a Hermione.

-_No puedes entrar aquí!_-

-_¿Qué pasa Ron?. ¿Se siente mal?. ¿Es su cicatriz?. ¿Vomitó?_-

-_Nada…_– dijo Ron tratando de calmarla mientras la empujaba de los hombros un poco más allá- _solo se va a dar un baño_-

-_Pero, ¿por qué se levantaron tan tarde?_-

-_Bueno, digamos que tuvo una mala noche… o una muy buena_- dijo Ron pensativo bajando la voz a un volumen casi inaudible en la última frase.

A Hermione todo esto le parecía muy sospechoso, ella estaba segura de que algo grave le pasaba a Harry y no era la primera vez que Ron hacia de su tapadera, así que decidió tomar la investigación por su cuenta ¡es su especialidad!.

Terminó rápidamente su desayuno y sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue al cuadro de las frutas y le rasco el ombligo a la pera. Una docena de elfos se acercaron a ofrecerle todo tipo de cosas que ella rechazó con gran amabilidad, hasta que:

-_¡¡Dobby!!!_-

-_Señorita amiga de Harry Potter, ¿le sucede algo a Harry Potter?_-

-_No lo sé Dobby eso es lo que quisiera que me ayudaras a averiguar, ¿ya subiste a arreglar las habitaciones de Gryffindor?_-

-_No señorita amiga de Harry Potter, subo hasta que termina el desayuno_-

-_Bien, no se si haya rastro de enfermedad o algo pero… ¿te fijaras verdad Dobby?_-

-_Si señorita; si el amo Harry Potter esta enfermo Dobby lo sabrá y se lo dirá_-

-_Gracias, muchas gracias_-

Durante las primeras clases de la mañana, estuvieron relajados. Harry parecía sano, parecía sentirse bien, Hermione pensó que tal vez había exagerado, pero eso Dobby se lo confirmaría; y como para la hora de la comida no había recibido informe alguno fue a buscarlo a las cocinas. A Harry y a Ron no les extrañaba esta conducta de Hermione, siempre había sido así; lo que sí les extrañaba era que ya no les hubiera vuelto a preguntar nada de lo sucedido en la mañana cuando ella realmente se miraba preocupada.

-_¡¡Dobby!!_- El elfo camino hacia ella, un poco serio, como apenado- _¿Qué pasa Dobby?. ¿Sí pasó algo verdad?_-

-_Señorita amiga de Harry Potter, será mejor que deje a su amigo; al amo Harry no le sucede nada grave_-

-¿_NADA GRAVE? O sea que sí le pasa algo. No te apenes, dímelo con confianza, ¿alguna diarrea?... No me burlaría de él, tu sabes que soy su mejor amiga, vamos Dobby puedes decirme lo que sea_-

Dobby la miró con sus grandes ojos, dudaba y a Hermione le estaban dando ganas de zarandearlo. Hasta que el elfo se decidió a hablar distrayendo la mirada.

-_El amo Harry Potter, ya es un hombre, usted sabe…_-

-_Ajá…_– Hermione no había entendido y pensó que ese era solo el principio de la explicación. Dobby la miro como preguntando _¿que mas hay que decir_? 

-_Dobby no te entiendo. ¡Habla!_-

-_Bueno, el amo Harry Potter tuvo una noche… de sueños… agitados_- Dobby había buscado cuidadosamente las palabras y pareció satisfecho con no haber dicho nada que expusiera demasiado a su amo. Hermione por fin entendió, ¡claro! Apretarse la bata, caminaba raro, un baño, se levantó tarde, Ron impidiéndole el paso…

-_No se preocupe Señorita, esas cosas son muy frecuentes, lo que el Señor Harry Potter necesita no es medicina_- dijo Dobby perdiendo un poco la pena y sonriendo pícaramente.

Hermione estaba un poco impresionada ¡nunca lo había pensado! ¡¡Claro, debía ser normal! Pero, ¿¿Con mucha frecuencia?? Pensó Hermione recordando las palabras de Dobby

-_¿A Harry le ha pasado con frecuencia?_-

-_Pues…_- Dijo Dobby notando en ella curiosidad y algo de morbo, se sintió apenado pero estaba obligado a responderle

-_Y… ¿a Ron también??_-

-_Bueno… ellos son unos hombres, eso suele suceder_-

Estaba impresionada, no sabía como los vería ahora, tal vez se sentiría diferente con ellos ¿en quien soñarían o pensarían cuando…?

En fin, no se dio por enterada tratando de hacer uso de toda su madurez durante las clases de la tarde. Pero ahora eran ellos lo que se extrañaban de ella, ya una vez habían utilizando a Dobby para seguir a Malfoy, a ellos tampoco les fue difícil recordarlo y también lo buscaron.

Anocheciendo Hermione bajaba de la Biblioteca de terminar sus tareas cuando se encontró voces susurrantes en uno de los pasillos, pensó que eran algunos de tercero tramando alguna travesura y buscando sorprenderlos para castigarlos dio la vuelta por sorpresa en el pasillo topándose con Harry, Ron y… Dobby, que al verla se desapareció de inmediato. Hermione sospechó inmediatamente que Dobby ya los había puesto al tanto, pero quiso engañarse y fingir.

-_¿Qué hacen aquí?, deberían estar terminado lo de Encantamientos porque… es muy… extenso…_- Dijo Hermione haciendo pausas pues sus amigos la miraban atentamente. -_¿Pasa… algo?_- preguntó temiendo lo que podrían contestar, ellos se mantuvieron callados observándola -_¡¡Oigan me están asustando!_!-

-_Hermione, ¿hablaste con Dobby?_- preguntó Harry sin mas miramientos.

Hermione se sonrojó –_Bueno… sí. Pero es que yo pensé que estabas enfermo y…_-

-_¿Qué te respondió?_- preguntó Ron observándola con curiosidad

-_Bueno... humm que… no estabas enfermo_-

-_Y, ¿qué más?_- volvió a preguntar Ron

-_Pues… ¡ya! Para que me lo preguntan si acabo de ver que hablaban con él_- Respondió la chica. Harry y Ron se miraron un poco apenados pero no demasiado.

-_Bueno, supongo que sabes que esas cosas pasan, seguramente tu también las vives, ¿no?_- dijo Ron esperando una respuesta afirmativa de Hermione.

-_¿¿Yoooooo??. ¡¡No!! Yo…_- Harry y Ron la miraban como diciéndole "no te hagas" -_Bueno no exactamente… es decir, yo porque tengo que hablar con ustedes de esto!!, yo los respeto… y soy su amiga y… a mi no me importa si ustedes…_-

-_¿Sabes? Tienes razón, ya somos adultos y somos grandes amigos, hemos estado, en las buenas, en las malas, en todo juntos, nos conocemos mejor que nadie y… ¿Qué dirían si…?_- dijo Harry tentativamente. Ron inmediatamente puso cara de total aceptación pero Hermione parecía no entender o no quería entender.

-_Mira somos grandes amigos y hemos aprendido muchas cosas juntos, que mas da aprender sobre una más, ¡así en plan de cuates!_- trató de convencerla Ron pero ella se había quedado muda y con humo en la cabeza.

Realmente era a la primer pregunta que le hacían en su vida para la que no tenía la respuesta inmediata, de hecho, el solo darse cuenta de que no había acertado ni a enojarse le preocupaba.

-_Mira, no te preocupes, entendemos que te has sacado de onda, piénsalo. Te esperaremos en la Sala de Menesteres mañana a las 11 PM, si no vas lo entenderemos. En serio_.– Concluyó Harry tranquilamente y se fue con Ron dejando a Hermione pellizcándose el brazo para saber si era cierto lo que había escuchado.

Ella esa noche no durmió, no podía olvidarse de la propuesta que le habían hecho, que haría, iría o no, pensaba en demasiadas cosas, habían despertado su morbo de una forma impresionante.

Al día siguiente, ella esperaba tal vez actitudes persuasivas por parte de sus mejores amigos, tal vez hacer presión para convencerla o algo así; pero no, ellos fueron exactamente igual que siempre, sus amigos. El día transcurrió con una Hermione nerviosa, alterada, preocupada, etc, etc.

Como a las 9 se despidió Harry para ir a su dormitorio y ella no advirtió ni una mirada, ni un gesto de "_nos vemos al rato_" o algo así. Pensó que tal vez habían desistido. La curiosidad y la intriga la estaban matando. Poco después ella también subió. Se puso un camisón bonito que le habían regalado sus padres por su reciente cumpleaños y se perfumó (_solo por si…_). Eran las 10, ¡¡Qué angustia!! ¿Iré o no?. ¿Irán ellos?. ¡Tal vez no y yo como estupida en la sala de menesteres!!, pensaba. Bueno tampoco era prudente hacerlo evidente a los demás.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro, cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que eran las 11.05 pm, casi sin pensarlo tomó su bata y se la fue poniendo en el camino, cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya habían decido por ella, ¡¡ya estaba ahí!!.

Empujó la puerta y vio la sombra de dos chicos despeinados, dudó un momento antes de entrar.

-_¡Entra!_- dijo la voz de Ron

-_Pensamos que no ibas a venir_- dijo Harry sonriendo

-_Yo también, de hecho… no sé que hago aquí_- dijo Hermione girándose como si quisiera devolverse.

-_Vamos, Hermione ya estas aquí, ¿De verdad te irás?... es algo entre amigos…_- ni el mismo Ron se creyó lo que dijo pero de cualquier manera ya estaba ahí.

-_Bueno está bien, pero pondremos reglas_- dijo Hermione con ese tono tan familiar en su voz.

-_Jamás lo comentaríamos Hermione, ¿por quién nos tomas?_- dijo Harry un poco enfadado

-_No me refería a eso, pero también es importante. Bien, lo que quería decir es… que… bueno no se force nada, es decir, si las cosas no se dan hoy del todo se respetará, ¿me explico?_- dijo Hermione mirándolos fijamente.

-¿_Estas creyendo que te violaremos o algo así?_- dijo Ron sin dar crédito

-_No, no, no me refería a eso; sino a que bueno, las cosas llevan su tiempo; las cosas no siempre se dan… ustedes saben. ¡Aah! Y también decirnos si las cosas no van bien o si algo no esta bien… no es agradable, ustedes saben_-

-_Claro, ¿alguna otra regla?_- dijo Harry esperando que su lista de reglas terminara

_-Creo que eso es todo_- dijo Hermione que empezaba a ponerse en verdad nerviosa

Los tres se miraban sin saber bien que hacer.

-_¿Y ahora qué?_- dijo Ron con esa naturalidad que lo caracteriza

-_Pues… supongo que… ¿desvestirnos?_- dijo Harry tentativamente

-_¡Noo!. Eso es después… yo creo que besarnos, ¿no?_- dijo Hermione preocupada y sorprendida porque ella parecía tener más noción de las cosas

-_¿Quiénes?_- La inocencia de Ron le dio ternura a Hermione, parecía más asustado que ella, no pudo evitar reírse

-_Pues alguno de ustedes conmigo supongo_- Hermione se relajó, ¿por qué había sentido miedo?. Si ella siempre ha sabido que sus mejores amigos son unos niñotes.

Ellos se miraron y Harry le hizo una seña a Ron, quien no espero más señas y se acercó a Hermione. Ella esperaba que él la besara, pero él parecía esperar lo mismo de ella, Hermione se acercó invitándolo a que la besara. ¡Definitivamente Ron ocupaba esas clases! Ella se acercó y puso sus labios sobre los de Ron quien movió un poco los suyos en señal de aceptación, el beso era increíblemente dulce, tierno, sin rastro de la lujuria que se supone se derrocharía esa noche.

-_¿Me dejas intentarlo??_- dijo Harry jalando del hombro a Ron

-_¡¡Hey, apenas estaba empezando!!_- protestó Ron

Harry tenía un poco más de experiencia, quitó a Ron y besó a Hermione en los labios un poco más, pero tampoco sabía gran cosa. En materia de besos ella parecía saber un poco más. Krum no había desperdiciado así su tiempo… Hermione empezó a besarlo abriendo los labios invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, Harry entendió y la siguió, pero no había indicios de que Harry pensara en meter su lengua.

-_¡Sigo yo!_-dijo Ron quien después de observar quería poner sus conocimientos en práctica

**QUERIDOS LECTORES: decidí separarlo en dos partes, de aquí para adelante puede ponerse un poco fuerte así que están advertidos. Si les gustó esta parte dejen comentarios ****please!. :p**


	2. Chapter 2

HISTORIA DEL TRIO

Parte II

Ron había quitado a Harry jalándolo por el hombro. –_Se supone que hay que usar la lengua, ¿no?_-

Hermione iba a decirle algo pero Ron la pescó con la boca abierta y ¡zaz! Sin más le metió la lengua, solo que no sabía bien que hacer con ella. Hermione lo tomó con calma y comenzó a indicarle un ritmo más lento y también qué hacer con la lengua. Ron pareció entender poco a poco con la práctica y mejoró notablemente, realmente la estaba besando muy bien. Harry pidió entrar al relevo y también pareció ayudarle la observación, se estaban entendiendo poco a poco.

Los chicos progresaban notablemente, ya se estaban sintiendo más en confianza y Hermione empezaba a sentir que… bueno tal vez no eran tan niñotes. ¡Eran unos hombres! Y no cabe duda que los hombres siempre tienen un ship de experiencia sexual escondido en la memoria interna, que sacan cuando lo necesitan y parecen transformarse en segundos.

Harry seguía besando a Hermione, el beso ahora sí era bastante apasionado, mientras tanto Ron decidió no perder el tiempo y se puso detrás de ella, buscó el nudo de su bata y se la quitó. Comenzó a besar su nuca ¡Wow! Eso se siente como descarga eléctrica, se olvidó de los besos de Harry y subió su mano para acariciar el cabello de Ron. Pronto él la volteó de frente a él y la besó. Hermione pudo sentir claramente las diferencias entre uno y otro, un estilo y otro, lo dos ¡muy buenos!. La temperatura subía en sus cuerpos, no parecía haber inconvenientes para seguir, Hermione estaba viviendo la experiencia con curiosidad y sí, también con algo de morbo, estaba conociendo aspectos muy íntimos de sus amigos.

Ron la besaba profundamente; no, ya no era ella quien los dirigía, ellos llevaban ahora las riendas y ella se dejaba llevar. Por detrás de ella Harry empezó a subir su camisón (¿¿Para eso se puso su camisón nuevo??. Ni siquiera lo vieron…)

Ron ayudó y el camisón cayó al suelo dejando a Hermione solo en pantaletas, Harry fue hacia enfrente para verla, definitivamente les daba muchísima curiosidad. Se pararon frente a ella observándola minuciosamente, ella se sintió algo avergonzada.

-_Bueno, ya se que son pequeños…_- dijo Hermione cubriéndose un poco con los brazos.

-_No, esta bien_- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar y con un hormigueo en las manos, ansiaba tocar

-_De hecho, se te ve menos con ropa_- dijo Ron estirando la mano para tocarla.

-_¿En serio?_- preguntó Hermione, cuando sintió como la mano de Ron tocaba su pecho derecho y Harry el izquierdo, se sentía bien aunque eran un poco torpes, parecía que estaban tratando de hacer algo con plastilina.

Ron tomó el pecho con las dos manos dejando levantado el pezón y se agachó para probar, mientras Harry comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su abdomen. A Hermione la boca de Ron la tenia perdida en un mundo aparte, ¡qué labios, que forma de besar! Harry retomó la atención de Hermione cuando bajo sus pantaletas y acarició sus caderas y sus nalgas. Ambos coordinadamente la llevaron la cama que había ahí, ella intentó desvestir a Ron, que en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería, la complació. Se quitó camiseta y pantalón quedando solo en bóxer. Harry lo imitó. Indudablemente ya eran unos hombres, sus torsos estaban formados, no tenían demasiado músculo pero si lo suficiente, se miraban varoniles, sus brazos, sus espaldas, su olor incluso. ¡¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta!!

Pero ella ya estaba desnuda y ¡también quería ver! Jaló un poco el bóxer de Harry hacía abajo y miró un poco de su oscuro vello púbico. Jaló más, miraba con interés, pero de pronto él se lo quitó.

¡¡_Ooops_!! era una visión extraña, definitivamente no era lindo pero… era atrayente. Bueno no estaba erecto, tal vez ya paradito tuviera mejor aspecto… Volteó hacia Ron y mirando su cabello rojizo se preguntó si su vello púbico también sería rojo. Él también se desnudo, no pudo evitar sonreír, ¡Sí es Pelirrojo!, habría reído mucho más si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que éste sí estaba levantándose amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Ahora estaban desnudos los tres y bastante calientitos, el problema era que Harry y Ron no se ponían bien de acuerdo en como repartirse a Hermione. Ella se acostó en la cama como diciendo "_pónganse de acuerdo_". Ron se puso frente a ella y siguió disfrutando de sus pechos y abdomen, Harry con su miembro en la mano fue amenazadoramente hacia su cabeza. _¡Nooo!_ pensó Hermione; pero ni modo, Harry ya se lo había acercado demasiado a la boca. Estaba húmedo, le dio un poco de asco, se lo metió a la boca, estaba calientito, ya una vez dentro de su boca no sabía tan mal, lo besaba más que chuparlo, solo la punta, luego fue agarrando confianza y le chupaba toda la cabeza con entusiasmo, pronto se le había puesto bastante duro y mientras más duro la sensación era más agradable, Harry al principio jadeaba pero ahora gemía increíblemente, parecía que lo sentía rico. Bueno para ser su primer sexo oral los resultados decían que no era mala. Por otro lado Ron ya le había probado casi toda la piel y como ella estaba tan entretenida con Harry, Ron le separó las rodillas y empezó a besar y probar -_esa parte-_ que le faltaba.

-_Aaahhh!! Ron… qué… haces…_- Él no le hizo caso. Siguió y ella empezó a temblar, ¡qué cosa tan deliciosa!

Harry se acariciaba, Ron se separó y se preparó para penetrarla pero Harry también estaba listo, voltearon a verla a ella dejándole la decisión, pero ella no estaba como para esas decisiones, le daba lo mismo pelirrojo que moreno, labios delgados o gruesos, ternura o pasión, ¡lo quería todo ya! Ella sólo cerró los ojos en señal de -_quien sea_-. De repente sintió que alguien se acercaba para penetrarla. Ella se quejó, _!!OOoo!! _eso realmente dolía y no parecía haber entrado mucho.

-_Espera… despacio… no te muevas_- Pidió la chica tratando de contener un poco el dolor.

Se quedaron inmóviles un momento, después él se empezó a mover. La fricción de los cuerpos era mágica, no necesitaba abrir los ojos, sabía quien era solo por la forma en la que se entregaba, se movía con intensidad, pero no brusco. Los jadeos eran de una voz gruesa que ella conocía perfectamente, después de hacerla gozar un rato, se salió dando paso a otro. Ese otro era diferente, cuidadoso desde el principio, (sin queja de ninguno) este estilo también estaba muy definido, suave, delicado, su torso era menos grueso, menos peso en el cuerpo, cada entrada parecía hacerla con esfuerzo; empujaba y gemía, éste estaba más excitado. Pronto con un gemido más intenso se corrió dentro de ella y se separo.

El otro volvió a ella otra vez, pero esta vez ella buscó su pene tomándolo en las manos, ahora sí se le antojaba besarlo y chuparlo, lo hizo mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

-_Acuéstate_- solicitó con esa voz que acariciaba el oído de Hermione.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, no se había equivocado, reconoció inmediatamente la voz, _no se había equivocado_. Él la tomo en sus brazos y se acostó sobre ella y la folló durante un buen rato, ella tuvo más de un orgasmo.

Cuando él acabó se quedaron descansando un poco. Parecía increíble que hubiera sucedido aquello. Ella nunca había sentido tanto placer, ni había sentido lo que sintió con cada uno de ellos, sería difícil volver a verlos como antes. Ella fue la primera en levantarse y vestirse. Después ellos. Se sentaron juntos en la cama mirándose. Hermione sin saber por qué se sonrió ampliamente.

_-¿Bien, que opinan?. ¿Era lo que esperaban?_-

_-Realmente yo no sé bien ni qué…_- respondió Ron con una cara que lo confirmaba

-Yo creo que fue… muy fuerte, muy intenso- Dijo Harry quien aún parecía estremecerse

_-¿Y tú que dices de nosotros?_- preguntó Ron interesado

_-Que soy afortunada de ser su mejor amiga…_- suspiró profundamente

**Nota: Si les gustó dejen comentarios porque ya se me ocurrió un segundo encuentro, si veo aceptación lo subo, si no, pues no!!. Besos**

**Nota 2: Ah! Y hagan sus apuestas a ver si acertaron quien fue el primero y quien era el otro, yo luego les confirmo. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA . . . **pensé que no volvería a actualizar esta historia. Lamento decirles que todos acertaron (excepto exotica, ¡estaba fácil!), me hubiera gustado confundirlos un poco más. . . pero ahora vienen las nuevas adivinanzas.

**NOTA****: Para poder leer este capitulo van a necesitar mucha imaginación, porque desgraciadamente no me dejaron subir los dibujitos . . . : ( **Les recomiendo que chequen la fuente (está abajo) y lo lean con la página abierta

**Cambié un poco el diseño de cómo escribo para que sea más fácil de leer. No se pueden quejar, me quedó largito.**

**Historia del Trio**

**Capitulo 3.**

Los días transcurrieron en el colegio después de aquella experiencia que vivieron los tres en la Sala de Menesteres. Su amistad seguía siendo la misma, claro que inevitablemente se sentían mucho más cerca y en confianza. Casi sin darse cuenta era más fácil darse un abrazo o tomarse de la mano para algo, o simplemente llegar a estudiar en la sala Gryffindor y que ella se recargara en el regazo de uno de ellos o alguno de ellos con ella. Incluso una de esas noches Hermione se había quedado dormida con las piernas sobre los muslos de Ron y la cabeza sobre los muslos de Harry que jugaba a desenredarle el cabello. Su amistad era muy especial y ella se sentía con más confianza que nunca.

Ellos también mostraban su apertura y confianza hacia ella, a veces con cosas tan simples y comunes como hacerla pasar al salón tomándola por la cintura o dejarse abrazar por ella sin tensarse. Antes de aquella noche, ellos ni soñar que hicieran alguna de esas cosas con ella o con alguna otra. A Hermione le impresionó como el sexo parecía haberle regalado a sus amigos una gran dosis de seguridad que era aplicable en todo lo que hacían. Incluso los estudios.

Todo transcurrió así por muchos días en donde ellos no hicieron ningún comentario, gesto o broma relacionado con lo sucedido aquella noche, parecía que hasta las apresuradas visitas a las regaderas por la mañana tratando de ocultar "algo" habían cesado, su aspecto era más sereno en todos los sentidos, de pronto eran más maduros de lo que los conocía. Pero no, ellos nunca dejarían de ser unos chiquillos de gran tamaño y ella nunca dejaría de conocerlos como la palma de su mano.

Uno de esos días estaban tomando una de las clases de Encantamientos con el Profesor Flitwick; todos estaban muy atentos pues la clase era verdaderamente interesante sobre encantamientos para lavar la ropa. De pronto, Hermione recordó algo que había sobre eso en su libro y al pasar rápidamente las hojas para buscar, un pequeño papelito salió volando del libro. El papel era pequeño y parecía tener solo un par de palabras, lo levantó y miró con curiosidad.

"**Sala de Menesteres. 11 p m**"

Hermione se sintió atontada de pronto, _¿había leído bien?. ¿esa cita significaba lo que ella estaba pensando?. ¿Eran ellos quienes la habían dejado en su libro?._ Volteó hacia ellos para encontrar alguna de las respuestas, pero ellos parecían seguir muy interesados en la clase. Guardó el papel y trató de concentrarse en la clase de nuevo, aunque a decir verdad no lo logró del todo.

En lo que restó del día, ninguna actitud o comentario de ellos le aportaba información alguna sobre ese papelito. Igual que en la ocasión anterior, no había rastro de presión o persuasión por parte de ellos, ni siquiera de que hubiera sido de ellos la nota. Aquella noche una vez más a las 10 daba vueltas y más vueltas dentro de su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño llena de nerviosismo. Además había que esperar a que se durmieran sus compañeras para que su salida y sobretodo su regreso no despertara sospechas.

Diez minutos antes de las 11 estaba poniéndose su bata y caminando hacía la Sala de Menesteres de nuevo como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia y decidieran por ella. Cuando entró, de nuevo reconoció las siluetas de las sombras que estaban dentro de la habitación; no había dudas, eran ellos. Entró lentamente hasta ellos que la miraban con una expresión sutilmente emocionada y un gran libro en las manos de Harry.

-**¿Ustedes me citaron?**-

-**¿¿Con quién más te citas aquí??**- preguntó Ron con una nota de celos.

-**¡Ron!**- reprendió Harry volteando los ojos

-**De hecho ni con ustedes, por eso me extraño la nota, y como no dieron ninguna señal ni nada**-

-**Tu sabes que no haríamos eso**-

-**Si, lo sé. Bien, ¿qué pasa?. ¿De qué es ese libro?**-

-**Es de lo que queremos hablar contigo…**-

-**Aah… y por qué no me lo dieron en la Sa…**- Hermione hablaba al tiempo que le quitaba el libro a Harry de las manos encontrándose con un impresionante título en grandes letras.

"**EL GRAN ORACULO DEL PLACER"**

_Compendio de las mejores y más placenteras posiciones sexuales_

-**¿Y esto?**- preguntó Hermione sorprendida aún con la mirada sobre el libro.

-**Bueno,**- empezó Ron –**es que queremos practicarlo… tu sabes como la vez pasada, pero ahora con teoría como a ti te gusta…**- parecía estar tratando de convencer a Hermione con la última frase.

-**¿Quieren que lo hagamos con posiciones de este libro?**- dijo Hermione haciendo pausas intermitentes mientras trataba de procesar la información. Ambos asintieron emocionados.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro y notó que entre las hojas había pequeños trocitos de pergamino que separaban algunas páginas, las observó y llevó su mirada con ellos. Seguramente ya habían hecho sus elecciones. Ellos simplemente la observaron a la expectativa. Hermione abrió el libro en el primer señalamiento y leyó.

DULZURA ORIENTAL

_La mujer se encuentra tumbada, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las rodillas dobladas. El hombre se desliza entre sus muslos, elevándola suavemente por la pelvis para penetrarla. Al mismo tiempo alza el vientre de la mujer hasta su boca, para besarla dulcemente. Ella permanece pasiva. Esta posición es, general, muy apreciada por las féminas._

Ella levantó las cejas en señal de que no le disgustaba del todo "_si es apreciada por las féminas…_" pensó; además no parecía demasiado audaz, pero tuvo dudas respecto a cuál de ellos habría separado esa posición. Fue a la siguiente separación.

LA SANTANDERINA

_Los dos tumbados de lado, las nalgas de ella contra la pelvis de él que la penetra dejando las manos libres para las caricias, al mismo tiempo puede intentar llegar al pecho de ella para besarlo. Esta postura es muy apropiada para mujeres embarazadas durante los cinco primeros meses de gestación._

Su primera reacción, disgusto. Ella no estaba embarazada y la posición no era precisamente una que le llamara la atención, supo inmediatamente quien la había elegido pero no quiso hacer ninguna alusión porque no quería avergonzarlo más, él ya se había sonrojado un poco.

TORTILLA FRANCESA

_El hombre se encuentra sentado, apoyándose sobre la mano derecha, con las piernas estiradas. La mujer se coloca de espaldas a horcajadas. Ella se encuentra arrodillada, apoyada en los brazos y llevando el ritmo del movimiento. El hombre puede con su mano izquierda acariciarle los senos y la espalda._

No pudo evitar reirse, indudablemente era de… sí era de él, ¡seguro! Cuando levantó la mirada, él le sonreía también esperando un gesto que hiciera evidente su impresión sobre esa posición. Pero a Hermione no le gustaba, no le atraía la idea de estar de espaldas a él, eso sin mencionar que parecía una posición bastante activa para la mujer y ella… _no quería_. Siguiente.

APERITIVO SABROSÓN

_El hombre está sentado en el suelo o en la cama, con una pierna estirada y la otra ligeramente doblada para mantener el equilibrio. La mujer se monta a horcajadas, apoyándose en su pareja. El hombre la mantiene fuertemente por la espalda para asegurar una penetración profunda. Ella adapta el movimiento para procurar un mayor placer. En esta posición puede estimular los senos mediante besos y mordisqueos._

Esa también era de él, era definitivamente su estilo. Cuando levantó la mirada él seguía sonriéndole nervioso en espera de una señal que le diera su respuesta, ella solo se sonrió muy ligeramente, la posición sonaba agradable y la imagen era atractiva; la pareja se veía fundida en un abrazo muy profundo. Esa posición iba perfectamente con el estilo entregado y apasionado que él había mostrado en la ocasión anterior.

CONFIDENCIAS

_El hombre se coloca entre las piernas de su pareja. Ella se tumba de costado, con las rodillas dobladas, los pies cruzados entrelazándole con sus piernas. Durante el acto, ella puede acariciarle el sexo y la nuca. Los amantes pueden disfrutar con esta posición íntima y tierna para decirse todo lo que desean descubrir juntos._

_Oooohh_, _parece tan tierna!_... definitivamente esa era de quien ya parecía desilusionado a un lado de ella. La descripción era agradable aunque algo en la imagen que se mostraba no le terminaba de gustar. De cualquier manera de esa a la otra posición de embarazada que él había escogido; prefería esa por mucho. Volteó hacia él y le sonrió mostrándole su agrado con la mirada. Siguiente.

LA CATAPULTA

_Elevar las caderas en el caso de las mujeres es una valiosa fuente de placer, ya que pone en contacto con el cuerpo del hombre áreas de su cuerpo que, en posiciones más tradicionales, no se tocan. En este caso, el hombre se arrodilla y recibe la vagina de su compañera que esta acostada frente a él dejando que ella apoye los glúteos en sus muslos. La mujer puede extender sus piernas en el torso del varón o flexionarlas apoyando las plantas de los pies en su pecho._ _El hombre tiene fácil llegada al clítoris, por lo que puede estimular la zona con las manos y mirar la vagina en primer plano. El ritmo lo marcan juntos, acorde al deseo de ambos ya la flexibilidad de la mujer._

"_!!San Godric Gryffindor!!_" Pensó Hermione mientras el intrépido apasionado que la escogió se reía abiertamente de su expresión.

-**Esto… suena muy complicado**-

-**No, mira la imagen. Además tu no tienes que preocuparte, yo te ayudo…**- Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-**Espera, no he decidido cual quiero**- Los chicos voltearon a verse, con cara de que algo le estaban ocultando -**¿qué pasa?**-

-**Ya está Harry, dile**-

-**Lo que pasa es que las vamos a hacer todas…**-

Hermione hubiera deseado gritar un "_!QUEEEEE!!_" pero cuando lo intentó se ahogó con su propia saliva y terminó tosiendo.

-**No te asustes, solo las que escogió cada uno**-

-**¿Pero qué les pasa?. ¿Creen que soy una muñeca inflable o qué?**-

-**No, no, no. Toma las cosas con calma…**- Empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ron que le hablaba en secreto preguntándole que era eso de "_muñeca inflable"_ –**Luego te digo… Mira Hermione es que en la ocasión anterior tu tuviste la carga de guiarnos y ayudarnos a nosotros y ahora nosotros queremos que tu solo… tu sabes… **_**nos sigas**_**…**-

Hermione respiró profundo mirándolos, era la primera vez que se acercaban a la biblioteca para algo; ya no esperaba que alguna vez leyeran la Historia de Hogwarts, pero era lo más cercano a investigación que habían hecho, y se miraban tan interesados… y después de todo lo que le proponían no era desagradable para ella, aunque algo atrevido sí.

Ron se había ido a sentar enfadado y de pronto levantó la mirada hacia ella. – **Las reglas siguen ahí… nada que tú no quieras hacer se hará esta noche**- dijo en tono resignado

Ella se sonrió y volvió a apreciarlos, eran como niños con juguete nuevo, pero seguían siendo sus amigos, esos chicos inocentes, comprensivos, cariñosos, hasta pudorosos incluso… no les quitaría el gusto, no tenía por qué. Sería como ellos dijeron, ella solo se dejaría guiar por ellos, esta vez ellos la llevarían.

-**Ya lo sé. Si quiero hacerlo**-

-**¿Estás segura?**-

-**Si, de verdad**-

-**Entonces, ¿Por qué traes ese camisón con un perro?. Eso no es sexy**- dijo Ron recuperando su aire bromista

-**¡Ey qué te pasa! . ¡Es Snoppy!**-

-**Bueno, ¿cómo nos vamos a organizar?... porque la vez pasada…**- preguntó Harry tímidamente pero con una visible necesidad de que los turnos quedaran aclarados.

-**Yo digo que estuvo bien la vez pasada, como se vaya sintiendo ¿no?**- propuso Ron y Hermione solo levantó los hombros, no quería preocuparse por nada, ya estaba deseando cerrar los ojos como aquella vez y solo sentirlos cerca, _muy cerca de ella_.

Ron esta vez se veía muy decidido y especialmente emocionado, Harry sin embargo estaba tranquilo pero con una seguridad que denotaba que estaba decidido a disfrutar la noche. Hermione los miró a ambos que estaban parados a menos de un metro de ella. Ellos se observaron y esta vez Ron cedió el paso a Harry. El moreno se acercó a ella y tomándola del cuello la besó mientras Ron volvía a situarse detrás de ella como aquella vez. Harry la besaba tiernamente mientras Ron levantaba su cabello para formar un collar de besos.

Las manos de Ron eran tibias y las de Harry tenían los dedos un poco fríos. Las manos cálidas comenzaron a subir el camisón que llegaba a sus rodillas, Harry retiró las manos de su cintura para que pudiera pasar el camisón y al subirlo el pelirrojo desde su espalda se detuvo unos momentos en sus pechos desnudos mientras ellos continuaban en un beso muy profundo.

Cuando se separaron, el camisón de ella cayó al suelo y Harry se concentró en llenar sus pechos de besos mientras Ron bajaba sus pantaletas (_de Snoppy también por cierto_) con manos temblorosas a causa de los agitados jadeos que comenzaban a escapar de Hermione. Ella a pesar de sentir las piernas temblar permitió la salida definitiva de su ropa interior para después empezar a sentir una húmeda línea de besos que recorría sus piernas hasta llegar a su nunca, no había pasado desapercibido ningún lugar en el trayecto.

Hermione a partir de ese momento volvió a cerrar sus ojos sin intención de abrirlos, lo que seguía solo era disfrutar; tanto así, que esos labios que rodaron por su espalda la hicieron arquearse, y pronto había una cabeza que se ahogaba con besos en cada uno de sus hombros. Las manos que venían desde sus espaldas no dejaban de acariciar su pecho mientras que aquellos frescos dedos que se sentían un poco húmedos llenaban con su nervioso sudor la piel de sus nalgas.

De pronto, los sintió moverse y uno de ellos se estaba quitando la camiseta mientras el otro hojeaba el libro. Cuando escuchó el crujir de las hojas sintió ganas de reírse, ya se podía imaginar quién era ese que estaba checando el libro. Ella se quedó parada donde la dejaron, pensó en abrir los ojos de nuevo pero cuando recordó que para ese momento estaba completamente desnuda, prefirió dejarlos cerrados. Un instante después fue conducida por uno de ellos hacia la cama.

Unos dedos nerviosos y sudorosos aún pero que iban volviéndose cálidos poco a poco la invitaron a acostarse sobre la cama, él permitió que ella se acostara boca arriba y después se puso a un lado de ella a la altura de sus muslos, la giró un poco y le flexionó las rodillas, entonces acercándose entró en ella de una manera muy suave y delicada; era su estilo, tierno y ligero como aquella vez. Hermione identificó la posición, era aquella que parecía tan tierna, y lo era, decidió abrir los ojos y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo con una expresión de fino placer recorriéndolo y le sonreía. Por la forma en la que estaba acomodada se podían ver de frente muy bien. El nombre era muy adecuado, _Confidencias_…

Un poco más allá una piel muy blanca algo manchada estaba quedando libre de ropas, mientras a ella entre jadeos y algunos gemidos, un placer deliciosamente relajante la invadía con cada suave vaivén.

El momento del cambio llegó y se despidieron con un beso húmedo de sudor sobre los labios para darle paso a la fuerza de un león en celo. Una vez que el otro se fue ella volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre su espalda. Él la miró de una manera endemoniadamente seductora, cómo nunca lo había visto. La jaló de los tobillos hasta la orilla de la cama y levantó sus piernas recargándolas sobre su pecho masculino que tenía una fina capa de sudor. Levantó su cadera con autoridad y observando cuidadosamente lo que hacía entró en ella muy lentamente provocándole un largo gemido.

Nunca los había visto seguir las instrucciones de un libro tan fielmente, estaban siguiendo la teoría de una manera asombrosa, perfecta. Los dedos de él acariciaban su botón de intimidad de una manera tan acertada que a pesar de tener poco tiempo con él estaba al borde del éxtasis. Pero _La Catapulta_, si era una posición complicada. Ambos tenían que estar sincronizados en sus movimientos, había que estar conectados de una manera muy profunda emocionalmente para funcionar como los engranajes de un reloj. Ella puso todo su esfuerzo, con la ayuda de él que no cesó ni un segundo, tal y como se lo había prometido. Cuando ella no pudo más y jalando las ropas de cama se vino en él, él se removió dejándole un suave beso sobre el ombligo.

Él se retiró de ella aún erecto. Cuando los pensamientos volvieron a la mente de Hermione se preguntó, _¿cómo podían ellos contenerse para ceder el paso a su amigo?_

Enfocó de nuevo su vista y después sintió como con un abrazo un cuerpo más fino y ligero la atrajo hacia el centro de la cama. Volvió a girarla poniéndola sobre un costado, ella por un momento pensó que volverían a _Confidencias_, pero cuando la penetró se dio cuenta de que el ángulo era diferente, ella estaba inclinada de una manera diferente y mucho más cómoda, él se escabulló bajo su brazo para chupar de su pecho. "_La de la embarazada…_" pensó Hermione dificultosamente sin poder recordar claramente el nombre.

Los dedos delgados y alargados de él se fijaron en su cintura tratando de profundizar en ella pero esa posición no lo permite del todo. Los jadeos de él se convirtieron en ahogos y de pronto ella sintió que era llenada por un cálido torrente mientras él descansaba unos momentos recargado en su espalda. Hermione comenzaba a sentirse cansada a pesar de que no era ella la que tenía más desgaste físico, la noche estaba siendo placenteramente larga. No tenía idea del tiempo que llevaban ahí.

Se volvió hacia su próximo amante y sonrió a la espera de su propuesta mientras él la observaba sobre la cama con apariencia analítica, tal vez decidiendo la posición que escogería ahora. Entonces él subió a la cama y se sentó un poco recargado hacía atrás, a un lado de ella.

-**Ven… siéntate sobre mí**-

Hermione inmediatamente la recordó… _La Tortilla Francesa… _ sería su turno de romper barreras y pudores y experimentar siendo ella la dominante en esa posición. Su participación más activa de la noche.

Ella se acercó y se hincó sobre él dándole la espalda, tomó su pene con la mano y deteniéndose a acariciarlo un poco mientras le arrancaba sonoros gemidos lo metió en ella. Durante esa posición él no dejó de gemir y jadear sonoramente mientras acariciaba su cintura y su espalda. Hermione sintió que esa era la posición más difícil que habían practicado esa noche, pues era difícil mantener el ritmo favoreciendo el placer de ambos, aunque tener el control del placer era demasiado excitante, lo que le provocó volver a correrse sobre él.

Esta vez él se despidió regalándole un beso sobre la espalada al levantarse, ella levanto la mirada y encontró a su amante tierno mientras sentía que el cansancio llenaba sus muslos y su cintura, aunque también tenía el ansioso deseo de continuar.

-**Estoy cansada**-

-**No te preocupes… no harás nada. Acuéstate**-

Ella obedeció dejándose caer hacía atrás y cerró los ojos. Esas manos que en el principio de la noche eran un poco frías le separaron las piernas mientras se situaba entre ellas, después la tomaba con fuerza de la cadera elevándola para introducirse sosteniéndola de las nalgas mientras él se agachaba para besar y lamer su abdomen. Hermione no sabía porqué demonios era _Oriental_, pero definitivamente era una _Dulzura_. Era muy cómoda, ella realmente no estaba haciendo nada pero era deliciosa "_apreciada por las féminas_" recordó. Hermione llegó al orgasmo de nuevo y poco más tarde él también volvió a venirse dentro de ella.

Antes aún de que el extasiado joven que seguía dentro de ella se moviera, él; el único que la hace sentir verdaderamente plena, amada y mujer se había sentado a su lado a la espera de que el otro se alejara. El chico de los ojos hermosos le dedicó unas caricias de despedida a su mejor amiga y se retiró.

-**Ven**- escuchó ella con un ansioso jadeo de excitación. Él era el único que no había llegado aún en toda la noche y seguramente estaba al borde.

Ella se acercó sin tener muy claro lo que debía hacer pero cuando él buscó abrazarla lo recordó… _el Aperitivo Sabrosón_… _el maravilloso abrazo que funde_… Se montó sobre él y simplemente se fundió enteramente con él de golpe. Estaban tan fundidos que hubiera sido imposible separarlos, sus cabezas unidas por incontables besos, sus pechos pegados uno al otro. Sus cuerpos palpitaban en el abrazo como si se tratara de un mismo corazón que late agitado.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos y excitados al máximo se derretían de deseo a cada movimiento, acompañados de sonidos que denotaban que no podían más de placer. Después sus cuerpos se estremecieron cuando un par de espasmos se acompañaron de 2 potentes disparos… pero a ella le faltaba tan poco, que al sobreponerse él de su orgasmo la cogió con fuerza de la cintura jalándola profundamente contra él hasta que ella gritó su nombre.

Media hora después los tres seguían desnudos sobre la cama, agotados.

-**Hermione, ¿estás bien?. Creo que fue una noche pesada para ti**-

-**Estoy bien, no negaré que no puedo dar paso de cansancio, pero estoy bien**-

-**Bueno y… ¿qué te pareció nuestra idea?**-

-**Siempre he dicho que deberían de visitar con más frecuencia la Biblioteca…**-

FIN

**N/A: Ahora se las puse muy fácil de adivinar . . . (**_de hecho, demasiado!_**) las confirmaciones se las mando con una lechuza (**aquí las llaman PM**). Lo siento pero fue el capitulo final porque como ya aprendieron, ya no necesitan enseñanzas… cuando mucho ensayos, jeje . . . pero esos no los sabremos. Un beso.**

**FUENTE: **El link es el siguiente: www punto enfemenino punto com / couple / newlovemach / touteslespositions punto asp solo tienen que escribirla correctamente y sin espacios, ya saben. La pagina es muy buena, la recomiendo en todos los temas.


End file.
